yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Opening Titles/Yuna and Snowdrop visits their family
Here is how the story begins in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The film starts with the Titanic arriving Ponyville, As visitors came. The ships come and go to the docks. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! The pony folks begins to sing "Welcome Home". Chorus: :To this small, little :Not too big, little homey :Nice, little, quaint, little always kindly :Good old Ponyville :Welcome :If you're new to the place :And feeling uneasy :Fret not a bit :In this always, friendly :Good old Ponyville :Welcome (2x) :To our family picnic :July fourth picnic :Independence Day! Stallions: :Whether next of kin or new-door neighbor :Happily, we pool our labor to give our town a new face :And when we're done, you'll never know the place Chorus: :At our family picnic :July fourth picnic :Independence Day! :There's a buzzing in the air :Foals are running everywhere :As all of us prepare :For that once-a-year wonderful day :And our spirits are so high :Feels like Christmas in July :As we pray the hours fly :To that star-spangled :Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day Royal Crusaders: :We can hardly wait to do some dress up :We love picnics we confess, yup! Princess Cadance: :With Yuna and with her friends :We've made a home from which we'll never roam Shining Armor: :Why would we when we're so contented here Princess Cadance: :In this small, little, not too Royal Crusaders: :Big, little, cozy Candance and Royal Crusaders: :Warm, little, swell, little Chorus: :Always loving good old Ponyville? :In our small, little, not too big :Little, honey, nice, little :Quaint, little, Always friendly :Good old Ponyville :Welcome (4x) After the song, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop arrived in Canterlot to visit their family. Hiro: Yuna! Snowdrop! (hugged his daughters) I've missed you. Princess Yuna: We've missed you too, Papa. Snowdrop: How's Luna doing? Princess Solarna: Where's Solarna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Where's Solarna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Where's Solarna?..... Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Hiro: She's been resting in her room for quite sometime. Princess Yuna: Is it alright if we see her. Hiro: Alright, But make sure you try not to disturb her. In Luna's bedroom, Princess Celestia was happy to see her loving young nieces again. Princess Yuna: Hi, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Hello, My little nieces. (hugging her nieces) Princess Yuna: (speaks softly) Wake up, Mama. Princess Luna: (barely waking up) Alright, I'm awake. Princess Yuna: How come you're still asleep? Snowdrop: Time to wake up, Luna. Luna got herself up in a bad mood. Princess Luna: All right, All right. I'm up! You're happy now?! Snowdrop: We didn't mean to..... (sobs) Snowdrop ran up to Hiro. Princess Yuna: Mama, Are you okay? You looked like you hadn't slept well last night. Princess Luna: It's because I haven't, Yuna. Princess Yuna: How come? Princess Luna: Well, When I stayed awake all night while guarding the night, I won't get enough sleep. (walks up to Snowdrop) I'm terribly sorry, Snowdrop. I didn't know what came over me. Hiro smiles and nodded at Snowdrop. Snowdrop: I forgive you, Luna. And they hugged. Princess Luna: (chuckled) I'm just glad you two came for a visit. Especially Solarna. Princess Solarna: Yeah. (turns to Yuna) By the way, Yuna. I have a surprise for you and your friends. Princess Yuna: What is it? Princess Solarna: Sharon and I have agreed to take you all on a trip to the Manehattan History Museum. Princess Yuna: Awesome! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225